


She Watches #2

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees; she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches #2

**Author's Note:**

> The latter half of S1.

Cordelia doesn't catch on to the so-very-not-straightness of Wesley right away.

She decides that it's not her lack of perception, because after all, he's a ho for any C-cup that can hold her tequila. Seeing Wesley in yesterday's suit is pretty convincing, preference-wise.

But one day, Angel says something _nice_ to Wesley, something about the research and the demon-killing, except with fewer words, and Wesley kind of smiles like he's never been happier, and it's like a switch has been flipped in her brain. _Click_.

And it makes perfect sense, because _hello_? How _else_ could someone get over Cordelia Chase?


End file.
